


葬礼

by hydrviolence



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 简介：哈里给車举行葬礼，金喝醉了（或者并没有醉）。以及，这个哈里并不打算“好起来”，金也没去41分局，而是留在57分局。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

这回是你等待金·曷城。  
你坐在两架秋千中靠右的那架上——就像等待潮水退去那天，晃着腿，看他走过关闭的水闸而来。他似乎有什么心事，低头看着脚下的路，微微摆动手臂，肩膀显得略有些僵，仍然穿着你熟悉的衣裳——飞行员夹克、工装裤，戴着手套，隔着眼镜圆圆的镜片，看不清楚他的眼睛。  
你站起来，挥舞胳膊，生怕自己不够醒目似的。“嘿，金！”  
他抬头看到你，把手抬高一点，算是小幅度招手。  
“你怎么过来的？”你吼着问。  
“什么？”他低着头，微微皱眉。  
“没看见你的車。你的宝贝車呢？”  
“锐影停在褴褛飞旋门口，我觉得似乎应该走过来。”他来到你面前，扬起脸来，用食指指背推了推眼镜。他习惯性地查看你的眼睛，判断你是否用处于受药物影响的状态。  
“只是酒而已，没其他的。”你告诉他，调动面部肌肉，展示明星应有的笑容，指着他的夹克，“不热吗？”  
他低头看看那片夏天里火烫的橙红。“不。”看来是拒绝讨论这个话题。  
你抬起双臂，摊开双手，为了好玩故意矫揉造作地原地转圈，向他展示你的夏装——明亮色块拼凑的短袖衬衣和同样花哨的短裤，花得让人看着眼疼。  
他笑了。“变色龙遇到你会发疯。”  
“已经逼疯三十六只。”你冲着他比了个“手枪指”。  
“什么？”如果警督处于正常工作状态，不可能这么迟钝，他的心思不在这里，也不在你身上。  
“变色龙啊。”你告诉他，扯扯难看的短袖衬衣，“它使三十六只变色龙陷入疯狂！”你知道自己玩过头了，重复一个笑话并对其进行解释会让它变成发霉的硬纸板——难咀、堵在喉咙里吐不出咽不下。  
“哦。”金点头，很明显使只是配合一下。他的视线投向你身后，又转向不远处的栈桥，在寻找什么。“提议举办葬礼的……”  
“莉莉恩？”  
“嗯，她还没有到，是吗？”  
“她不会来。我没有通知她来参加葬礼。”  
“为什么？是她建议给你的車举行葬礼。如果除你之外应该有其他人出席，应该是她。”  
“没法通知。她消失了。”  
“消失……”金喃喃地咀嚼着话的尾巴，把视线转向海面，微微眯起眼睛。  
这不是个好天气，话说回来，也许正是适合葬礼的天气。从清早起，天就是阴沉的，到了下午这时候，云已经在天空中聚集起来，聚得厚实、广阔，建起一大片沉重的黑暗城区，压在你们头顶。  
“大概半个月前我过来。”你从黄色塑料袋里摸出酒瓶，“发现莉莉恩和孩子们，还有伊泽贝尔，都不在。”你的手指放在海军准将红朗姆的瓶盖上，准备拧开它，又因为回忆停下。  
你来的时候，莉莉恩不在栈桥上，空地上没有孩子们玩耍。伊泽贝尔不在屋前，不再洗衣，她的洗衣盆也不在，屋前空空。你记得自己推开门——门没有锁，你走进曾借宿的房间——你的第二个家，因为缺少加热器的声响，感到困惑，觉得陌生。你在这张床上睡过吗？睡过的，但是……你意识到，屋外洗衣的老妇人不在，这里就不会有温暖的安全感，不再是家。什么都不是。莉莉恩住处的门半开着，现在不用敲门了，你微微悬着心，推开门，探头进去。屋内没有人打斗或急于逃离造成的混乱，家具老老实实蹲伏在原先的位置，你稍微放心，可被褥、衣服、杯盘之类的生活用品——让人感受到生活气息的东西，统统没有了。地面上、桌面上，盖着薄薄一层灰。你用手指抹了一下桌面，看着手指上粘的灰，感到风从开着门进来，又从窗户离去，发出呼啸声。这里太空，空得毫无人类存在过的气息，似乎……这些房间从出现开始就一直处于空置的废弃状态，从未有人在这里居住，从来没有一个名叫小莉莉的女孩抱着她的玩具羊，也从没有一位老妇坐在洗衣盆旁边。从始至终，渔村里都没有人，只有空房、空气，海风穿梭，属于灰尘、魂魄和寂寞波涛声的空空的地方。你对三月的事莫名怀疑。在“第二个家”的床上睡下、在半夜听伊泽贝尔的哼唱、把脸贴在小莉莉举起的羊羊上、你和金沿着海岸不断地走啊走，它们当真发生过？或者，没有，一切只是你被酒精洪水淹没后产生的幻觉。一件事，如果没有证据和见证者，它真的发生过吗？三月的事像三月的雪，融化成水，进入河流，变成蒸气，升上天空，随风散了，不留痕迹。什么都没留下，只剩风在空洞的房间逡巡，吹起灰尘。  
“金，”你扭头问他，“三月……我们在这里的事情，确实发生过吗？”  
听到你提问，金露出关切的神情，他肯定担心你的记忆又出问题、脑子一塌糊涂快要报废。“你不记得了？”他又补上一句，“你看，你的車还在海里。”  
对啊，那辆可怜的車就是证据。“不是不记得。”你解释，“正相反，都记得。只是有时候，我怀疑记忆是虚构，是我酒后的幻想。”  
“莉莉恩建议你给車举行葬礼，所以……我们现在在这里。它们当然是真实的，除非我的记忆也出了问题。但可以肯定，我的记忆没有问题。”金说着，掏出蓝色的笔记本。  
你看着他的笔记本。“是啊。我没什么问题，只是看到空房子。伊泽贝尔、莉莉恩，还有其他人，都不在，就像他们从未存在过。”还有羊羊，柔软的羊羊、支离破碎的羊羊、了不起的革命者羊羊，也离开了。再见，羊羊。  
“看来克莱尔兄弟还是成功了。”金又把视线转向大海。他不吃惊，只是对自己感到失望，失望又沮丧。“苏娜和阿西尔他们呢？”  
“还在教堂里。”真的建起了夜店，“猜测他们跟艾弗拉特达成了某种交易。”  
金点了点头，什么都没说。  
你从黄色塑料袋里捞出一只马克杯——早就准备好的，递向金。“喝点儿？葬礼上总是要……”  
金没等你说完，接过马克杯。  
“哇！我以为你会拒绝。”你还以为想要逗他喝酒得动用“能说会道”劝上一番。  
金举起马克杯。“只喝一点。”  
你拧开瓶盖，倾斜酒瓶，往马克杯里倒入少量的酒，刚刚盖住杯底，大概也就两口的量。  
金举起杯子啜了一口，似乎迫不及待想要摄取酒精。那口酒咽下，他看到你的表情，用马克杯碰了一下你手中的酒瓶。“干杯。”他说，在秋千上坐下来，微微晃着，双手捧着盛酒的杯子。  
你从瓶口灌了一口，几乎没有享受酒，看着金，在旁边的秋千上坐下来。  
金微微弓着腰，眼望着海，你能在镜片上看到乌云下的大海呼吸起伏。镜片后面，他眼睛下的黑眼圈比三月份你们在马丁内斯奔来跑去时更严重。他的脸上毫无表情，显得麻木、极其疲倦。你忽然意识到，三月份时你见到的金是工作中的曷城警督，而业余时间里休息的金，你还从未见过。难道在休息时，金会变得迟钝又无精打采，像揉皱的笔记本纸页？“你……”  
“我？”他还望着海出神，那模样像是决定永远这么看下去。  
“最近还好吗？”陈词滥调，他不会回答。  
“老样子。”他果然不打算回答。  
为了化解无聊和尴尬，你喝酒，希望酒精帮助发挥。“57分局有什么棘手的案件？”  
“有案件不……”金开口，又不说了，端起杯子喝，你看着他的喉咙咽下酒液，“41分局肯定更忙碌。”他把杯子放在身边秋千的座板上，仍然看着海，似乎永远不打算扭头看你一眼，“你遇到什么案件？”  
“嗯……垂死酒鬼联盟散了。”该死的，你不该谈起这个，至少不该跟金说。可它是含着的石子，一张开嘴就掉出来。你用瓶口和甜味的酒堵住嘴，住嘴吧。放下酒瓶时，你发现金扭头注视着你，随即明白到酒堵不住你的嘴，酒精反而使你更难以控制住从嘴里流出的话。“‘不要打给阿比盖尔’，你记得那家伙吧？睡在水泥管里那个，无论问他什么，只会回答‘不要打给阿比盖尔’，记得吗？”  
金点头。  
“他死在水泥管里。”这就是半个月前你来这里的原因——一具无名尸体，“烂在里面了，铲下来都费了一番功夫。还是通过那身衣服认出来的……能被认出来也是因为我见过他活着时，穿着那身衣服。”跟腐肉长到一起，浸透尸液，“没有人打给阿比盖尔，因为谁都不知道阿比盖尔是谁。这下子，‘不要打给阿比盖尔’再也不需要担心有人打给阿比盖尔，从这个角度看，可是好事一件。”  
金抿着嘴唇，你看不出他的情绪反应。  
“没名字、没亲人，作为一个死不悔改的酒鬼死在水泥管里。我也该这样，不错的死法。”你注意到金的表情变化，试图解释，“说真的，这样死确实不错。从酒醉滑入昏睡，不疼不痒、不知不觉地死去，感觉像滑入更深的睡眠，再也不用担心有人打电话给某个人，不留名字，还在一个水泥管里，想想吧，水泥管！外面是风，燕子的叫声会随着风……”你终于意识到，自己扯得太远，于是闭上嘴。  
金闭上眼睛，又睁开，他扭头面对大海。  
“我知道你不喜欢我这样说，但是……”你知道你的话是实话、真话。“但是”什么？告诉他？  
你说不出来。你看着金脱下手套，他抬起左手取下眼镜，用右手捂住眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
金没有回答，没发出任何声音，就那样弓着背，垂着头，用右手捂着眼睛。  
片刻之后，你终于明白，他哭了。金捂着眼睛在哭。就像世界崩塌。你说不清自己感到震惊，还是平静。即使手中难以解决的案件可能引发一场战争，被揍成脑震荡还得不眠不休照料同事，金也不会崩溃。但现在……到底发生了什么事情，让他今天显得“不正常”？是什么让他精疲力竭，把他逼到极限？他在工作中遇到了什么大危机？还是生活中出现变故？不，也许根本没什么严重的事发生，金只是……坐在秋千上准备给一辆車举行葬礼时，因为你千百句丧气废话中的一句哭出来。人就是会这样，面对可怖的大难未必崩溃，却为微不足道的事情——冷掉的咖啡、电话里的忙音、逝去河水中的倒影，为这些小事倒下。你应该是极其平静的，因为发生的只是会发生的。他的崩溃就像秋天里一片叶子从树枝脱离，掉落下来，似乎难以想象却自然而然。  
“对不起……”你小声说。为什么要道歉？你没什么可抱歉的。  
金捂着眼睛，摇了摇头。  
你没什么可做的，只能看着他，喝你的酒，听大海永不停息的声音——现在，你决定它听起来像叹息与嚎叫的混合体。几声海鸟的鸣叫传来，天上的厚云压得更低。  
金终于放下手。他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，显得不好意思。“我不知道为什么会……”他低声说，刻意扭开脸，不看你，也不想让你看到。可你还是看到，他的眼睛周围湿漉漉，皱纹里藏着眼泪。他为自己哭出来这种“不得体”的事情感到羞愧。  
“没事。”你点头。没什么可点头的。  
“……是酒精的影响。”他给出结论，抬起手，用手背擦眼睛下面。  
你不做评论，掏出手帕，递给他。  
他接过来，擦了擦眼睛周围，又吸一下鼻子，重新戴好眼镜，低头看手帕。“这是我的手帕。”  
“可是你早就把它给我了，我要留下。”你抓住开玩笑、改善气氛的机会，向金伸手，“把手帕还给我。”  
“不行。”金微微一笑，眼睛周围的皱纹仍然潮湿。他把手帕塞进口袋。  
“那我就要偷走你的手套，作为失去手帕的补偿。”你伸手抓住他放在腿上的手套，迅速缩回手，洋洋得意地攥着手套，“替代品。”  
他扫了你一眼，又笑了，没有嘲讽你，也没有抢手套，由着你胡闹。  
“嘿，金……”话到嘴边，你不知道该怎么说。  
“不用担心我。”金眯了一下眼睛，继续“注视大海”，他还是觉得不好意思，“刚才只是……酒精作用。”  
“我没有打算讨论那件事。”当世界分崩离析，残骸和碎片跌落下来，锋利的边缘冲着你们而来，金会为保护你而死，又怎么样呢？你也想要保护他，但又能怎样？他无法保护你，你也保护不了他，你会被剁碎，他会被剁碎。没有人能保护任何人，但仍然……“你不是独自一个人。”话脱口而出。  
金没有反应。  
你伸出手，握住他的右手，他的手心里和无名指上沾过眼泪，皮肤还没有完全干燥，摸起来微微发涩。你抓着他的手。有一会儿谁都没说话，什么也不做，两个人坐在秋千上，手拉着手，像幼儿园里会发生的故事情节。在很久之后，也许是在二十年、四十年，甚至一百年之后，等你们长大，长到足够老之后，你感觉到他回握你的手，知道自己说错了话。“我不想独自一人。”你说，用来纠正前一句话，这才是应该说的正确的话。  
金几乎不可见地点了点头，抬头看天空。“快下雨了。”  
你松开他的手。  
“我们来这里是为了给你的車举行葬礼。”金提醒你。  
“是啊。但我不记得……忘了葬礼该怎么办。”饮酒？守灵？为一辆汽車守灵？“对了，莉莉恩说过要有音乐。”你拎起放在黄色塑料袋旁的“哈蒙沃斯W02”录音机，按下播放键，从其中流出的音乐欢快得像碎裂的阳光。  
金扬起眉毛，显然认为你选的歌太轻佻。  
“葬礼要配快活歌。”你煞有介事地点头，“先工作，后派对。现在是派对时间！”  
“这不是派对，是葬礼。”不过他没有生气。  
“是葬礼，也是派对。你需要派对。”  
“好吧，好吧。不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“葬礼上有致辞。你该对你的車说点什么，给它一点话，回忆它、纪念它，或者向它告别。”  
“哦。”你考虑一下，“我再跟它喝一杯如何？它喝海水，我喝酒。”  
金拿起马克杯，举起来，示意你倒酒。  
“你还能喝？”  
“能。”他的回答直截了当。  
你往马克杯里倒上酒，比上回多一点，然后站起身，向你殉职的車——它在波浪里时隐时现，露出锈蚀的車顶——举起酒瓶。金也站起来，举着马克杯。  
“我们在这里纪念……不，不能算纪念，也不是告别。也许……应该说是相见，我们在这里与一辆勇敢的車相见，它曾经是RCM的工作用车，陪伴双重荣誉警督行驶于大街小巷，打击犯罪、维持治安。我不记得它过去的模样，但完全可以想象，它嗓门大、横冲直闯，无论是在阳光底下还是雨水里，都通体闪亮。它是一辆了不起的車，却被驾驶员带上自毁的冒险之旅，呼啸着冲过水闸，撞碎冰面，栽入寒冷的海洋。”你停顿一下，“不过不必悲伤，你沉入水中锈蚀又如何？没法再次上路又怎样？我们了不起的車有其他存在方式。它现在在海底，体验波浪的爱抚、轻拍，成为海洋生物的免费公寓，还是鱼儿们的游乐场。”  
金扫了你一眼。  
“没错，游乐场。”你郑重其事告诉金，“它现在就是一大型游乐场。”  
出乎你的意料，金并没有显得生气。  
似乎应该再说些什么，说出某种沉重有力的话，像打出一个句号，作为结束。说什么？似乎什么话都不恰当。你想了想，向你的車举杯。“致残骸。”结束，一气喝干掉瓶子里剩下的酒。  
“生后的世界是死亡。”你听到金在身旁轻声说，“死后的世界——又是新生命。”  
他举起马克杯，喝干其中的酒，垂下双手，左手还紧握杯子的把手。他的身体晃了晃。你注意到他的眼神……看起来是醉了，要么就是你醉了。  
为了避免金醉倒，你将他拢在双臂之间。是啊，这是将碎裂彩色玻璃修补的办法，把它们拢在怀中。除了金不是彩色玻璃，他没有那么坚硬、锋利。金更像是秋天的树叶，温暖的颜色——橙色、黄色、褐色，被大风冲得碎裂，从树枝上脱落，需要被抱紧，以弥合那些裂隙。你感到他把头靠在你的肩上，一团蓬起羽毛的鸟栖落在树枝上，叹了口气。脖子侧面有些微的疼痛，是被鸟爪刺入的疼痛？还是被枯叶碎裂边缘抵住的疼痛？不，应该是霜冻来到时，寒冷造成的刺痛。你睁开眼睛，周围暗得像黄昏，风绕着你们吹。现在你们一起，合成一片卷起的叶子，你看着你们晃动、旋转，被风带着，打着圈儿，向幽暗、庞大的世界飘去。


	2. Chapter 2

有什么砸在你的肩膀上，小小的弹珠状的……又是一粒。第三粒掉在你头上，这回你的感知能力终于将它分辨出来，那是水滴。  
什么？你心里想道。  
它重重落在你的头顶、后颈、肩膀、手臂，还有手指上。是的，手指。一滴水珠正好落在你右手的食指上，碎裂开来，几乎将你半只手打湿。你用拇指捻了捻被击中的地方，透明的液体在皮肤间蹭起来发粘、发涩。  
是眼泪，金哭了，你这样想，开口问：“你又哭了？”  
嘴唇在动，喉咙因发出声音隐隐发疼。声音从嘴里出来，像呼出的一口气，在空间中消失。片刻之后，你听到金在你耳边说：“你睡着了吗？”  
你猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己搂着金站在秋千前面。你松开他，往后退一步，因为脑袋发沉，脚下踉跄，险些摔倒。  
“我没睡着。”你稳住身体，努力让双眼聚焦，看清金低头推了一下眼镜，更深更暗的橙色在他身上绽开，“刚才……”  
“刚才你站着不动，我以为你睡着了。”金刻意漏掉你搂着他这个事实。你当然是搂着他站着的，把他环在怀里，就像抱着一根拦腰折断露出断茬的木柱或者被偷窃转卖磨损得轮廓模糊的圣像，或者一位情人。  
“我没有睡着。”你辩解，“只是闭上眼睛。”那时候你是闭着眼睛，还是睁着眼睛？  
“雨太大，我们走吧。”金望向水闸方向，眼镜上都是水。  
他说对了。砸中你的是雨水，大滴雨水。说话的功夫，雨已经势如瓢泼，噼里啪啦砸得你有点喘不过气来。  
金的夹克也湿透，短发被雨洗过，水顺着脸颊和脖子流下。他俯身抱起可怜的录音机。“我们去褴褛飞旋，在那儿可以……”  
“不，不。”你摇头，“去我的住处！”  
“你的住处？”  
“让我带你前往……”你捡起黄色塑料袋——它简直是浸在水里，“……我的巢穴。”  
似乎落下了什么？哦，你看到了。是马克杯……它歪着身子躺在松软的沙土里，不知金是什么时候松开把手由它落下的，可以肯定是在你搂着他那段时间中的某一刻。  
你俯身捡起马克杯，听到金轻声的自言自语：“我忘了。”你看看杯子里面，只有一点雨水，你把它们倒掉，把沾着湿沙土的马克杯扔进塑料袋。  
“成了，走吧。”  
“去你的巢穴？”眼镜上的雨水大概让金看不清东西，他抱着录音机的样子像是要为它遮雨。该死，幸福的录音机。  
你把手搭在他肩上。“没错。”

你带着金来的菲尔德大厦底下，穿过铁门又将门关上，用沙袋抵住。  
“这里？”金仍然抱着录音机。水从你们身上往下流，在脚边汇集。  
“我说过想要搬进来的。”你抖身上的水，跺着脚，想把水从灌满水、浸透水的鞋里挤出去，像条狗。  
“宣传人员的碉堡……”金抬起手抹眼镜上的水，没什么用处，眼镜仍然湿漉漉，他眯着眼，“我猜过你怎么从家里过来。”  
猜？他说“猜”？你问：“猜？”  
“葬礼现场附近没见到印有41字样的車。考虑到你曾把一辆車开进大海，41分局也许暂时不会给你配车，所以我猜你是搭车来的。”金往通道里走，“看来猜错了。”  
“啊哈。我昨晚睡在这里，今天步行去海边。不过，不是每天都住这里。”你解释，“平时在41分局旁边过夜，休息的时候来这里。”  
“度假？”  
“喝酒。”  
“在工作日戒酒？”  
“戒酒不在考虑范围内。”你听见金轻轻叹了口气，“平日里喝酒会被工作打断，在这里不会，可以专注于酒。这地方需要专属酒鬼，才不会没落成为虚伪的青少年活动中心。”  
“你是把自己当作死去酒鬼的继任。”  
“对，旧的去了，新的来了。我是本地标志性建筑物。”  
“你不是建筑物。”  
“换个词，艺术品。”  
金在地堡门口停下来。“雨会灌进来，河水会漫上来？”听不出他是在描述自己的想象，还是在提问，“我们在这里会淹死？”  
“不。”你掀开挂在门口的帘子——没错，你挂了帘子——走进房间，“别担心了，水肯定不会灌进来。那两个宣传人员是自杀身亡，不是溺毙。”  
金又叹气了，他猜你自认是自杀者的继承人。这回他猜对了。  
“来吧。”你开玩笑，摸索走进黑暗，打开桌上的灯，“如果水涌上来，我们就把床拆掉改造成船划出去。”  
“真孩子气。”金一本正经地说，嘴角却显出放松，他跟进来。  
你把手里的塑料袋扔在地上，由着它淌出一个湖泊。金还抱着录音机，站着，打量你饮酒作乐的巢穴。  
“马佐夫的画像。”他望向桌子上方的墙壁。  
你把那幅画像留下了。毕竟，有什么揭下它的必要吗？“我跟他聊天，凝视彼此。喝酒的时候，人总想要注视另一个人，目不转睛地望着。你可以把录音机放下来。”你指了指门口的木箱。你把它放在那儿当门边矮桌的。  
金把录音机放在木箱上，视线转向双层床。下铺是你睡觉的地方，如果你想睡觉的话，床垫上没有铺好的薄被揉成一团。上铺堆着你捡来的衣服和杂物，花里胡哨、乱七八糟，十足一个垃圾场。  
“你瞧，我有得是衣服。”你说，“管够。”  
“我看得出来。”金冲双层床上铺的垃圾场点头。  
“我们可以换上干衣服，还有擦干头发。”你拿起挂在架子上的毛巾，立即发现它的手感不太对头，一半黏糊糊湿哒哒，另一半干硬得像薄木板。你回想起自己用它擦过什么……不，不能让金用这个。你把毛巾扔在桌子上，从上铺的衣服堆里扯出一件白色马球衫和一件“来自赫姆达尔的男人”T恤，递给金。“你可以用一件擦干自己，然后穿上另一件。”  
你以为金会抛给你一句嘲讽的话，可是没有，他只是点头，接过两件衣服，转过身背对你。他俯身把马球衫和T恤放在箱子上空着的地方，又直起身子，开始脱去橙色夹克。  
你急忙转开视线。  
等一下，急什么？你害怕什么？  
这不重要。  
不重要？  
是的，不重要。你耸肩，踹掉鞋子，脱掉上衣、短裤、内裤，从上铺扯出一件白背心当毛巾，擦干自己，又拽出你超爱的派对龙牌丝绸长袍裹在身上，现在你是你宫殿里的国王，顿时心情舒畅。你转身看金。  
他仍然背对着你，还没有穿上衣服。你看到他背上有淤伤，体侧也有。紫红的颜色，应该是不久之前产生的。工作中受伤？那是什么造成的？金被谁揍了？  
“金……”你想问。  
“什么事？”金背对着你。  
“呃……喝水吗？”  
“这里有饮用水？”  
“存了一桶。”你说着，拿起桌上相对干净的杯子，在墙边放置的水桶旁蹲下身，拧开桶盖，握着把手倾斜桶身。先倒出一点水冲洗杯子，再倒满一杯清水。你站起身，金已经穿好“来自赫姆达尔的男人”T恤。他面对你，戴着擦干的圆眼镜，穿着T恤和短裤，光着脚站着，脚上沾了尘土，看着几乎有些孩子气，像个小男孩，可他哭的时候已经老了。你把水杯递给他，猜测他为什么在两件衣服中选这一件，也许因为马球衫更像毛巾，也许因为金喜欢“来自赫姆达尔的男人”，不，他可能只是比较喜欢这个颜色——近似橙色。  
金喝了一口水。“我原本打算在褴褛飞旋过夜。”他抬起头望向狭窄的窗口。外面的雨没有丝毫减小的趋势。  
原来这就是为什么他会接受你的酒。酒后不好驾驶汽車，喝下酒就意味着他今晚没打算开車回去。“住在我这里吧。虽然卫生状况不及褴褛飞旋，我不得不承认，但论起当旅馆经理，我比加尔特优秀十倍。”  
“是吗？”金捧着杯子喝水。他居然没有揶揄两句，令你有点失落，几乎提不起兴致。  
“我会为你倒酒。”你抄起一瓶酒，向金做了个“请”的动作。  
“不要酒，谢谢。”金向你举杯。  
“我不收房费。”  
“确实是加分点。”  
“我还允许你唱卡拉OK！”  
“说起这个，”金指向箱子上摆着的录音机，“不知道它淋过雨还能不能用。我刚才把它擦干了，但没有试。”  
你走过去，按下播放，音乐响起，不知道为什么，现在它听起来特别吵，你突然没有心思听下去。“它是个幸存者。”你关掉录音机，拍了拍它。  
“我们……”金有点犹豫，似乎不好意思，“……今天晚上怎么睡觉？”他又解释，“我有几天没怎么休息，实在需要睡一会儿。”  
现在你明白他为什么显得极其疲倦又心不在焉，甚至没有精神挖苦你。他有几天没睡觉又受了伤，在这种状态下陪着你胡闹，为一辆車举办葬礼，还在雨里洗了个澡。“你肯定注意到，我们有双层床。”你对床比了个手枪指。  
“上铺能睡人吗？”  
“你睡下铺。”你指着下铺。  
“你呢？”  
“我没那么困，不想睡觉。而且……如果真困得撑不住，我可以睡在你身边。”你把这话当作玩笑。  
金却认真地打量你。“好吧，我尽量给你留出空间。”他明白，在床上为你的肚子留出空间有相当大的难度。  
“我是开玩笑。”  
“随便吧。”金不像生气，而像是不在乎，因为太疲劳，懒得思考这种问题，“我现在去睡，可以吗？”  
“晚安。”你开了一瓶啤酒。  
“谢谢。”金爬上床，拉过薄被。  
应该提前换床单和被子，你想，不过现在想这个已经太晚了。  
金摘下眼镜，折好眼镜腿，把它放在床边的桌上。动作自然又自如得像是他每天都在这里入睡，因为住了太久、太熟悉，伸手放下眼镜成为不必思考的、几乎是下意识的习惯动作。你肚子里涌起一种令你困惑的感觉。  
“晚安。”金说，闭上眼睛。  
你没再说话，不想打扰他休息，轻手轻脚在椅子上坐下，喝酒。不出两分钟，金就睡着了，能从呼吸的声音听出来，他睡熟了。你扭头看着他，他睡着也显得疲倦，嘴唇微微张着，似乎想说什么却又停下。如果水涌进来，你计划着，就抱起他来逃跑。  
外面雨还在下，你能听到雨声、海声，你想象洪水已经到来，小地堡构成的空间被压在水下，周围都是水，除了水没有其他。你和金其实在一个木桶中，在波涛间沉浮，金安全地熟睡，你看着他、守着他，就这么喝着酒，守着，听着外面水的声音。  
你可以一直看下去，喝下去。喝酒就是这样，你看着，就可以一直喝下去……

你感到有人盯着你，用力睁开眼。  
是金在看你，他的脸凑在你的脸前。他的眼睛透过圆眼镜观察你，有点好奇，有点担心，有点温柔，有点愉快。  
“哦……”你说，开口就感受到宿醉的力量。  
“你肯定睡得不太舒服。”金说。  
确实不舒服。不过，这是因为宿醉，还是……因为你趴在一堆衣服和杂物上，歪着脑袋几乎扭了脖子？你终于成功给自己定位，你睡在双层床上铺，睡在你搜集的所有哗众取宠的艳俗服饰和杂物间……跟国王一样腐败，烂在他奢侈的坟墓里。“我怎么上来的？”你只记得望着金喝酒，不记得自己爬上上铺。  
“肯定是传送上去的。”金忍着笑。他的精神状态与昨天完全不同。  
“没错，我是遥视者部队成员。”你慢慢爬起来，看到金心情愉快，宿醉几乎可以忽视。  
“你看。”金指着狭窄的窗口让你看。  
雨已经停了，外面是清晨灰蓝的天空，鸟鸣声传进来。在那一刻，你感受到希望。

完


End file.
